cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Joch Farlight
"A Padawan's life is never easy, I am sure of it. But it didn't have to be so hard if this war hadn't arisen between the Republic and the Separatists. I try not to think about it all the time, but with Master Windu constantly creating new battle tactics and strategies, I'm still indoctrinated with vivid images of people dying and it still haunts me to this very day." : -Seth Farlast Seth Farlast was a Human male Jedi Padawan who was the apprentice of Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak. A practitioner of Forms I, II, IV, and V, Farlast became a formidable opponent just like his master. While still an initiate, Farlast grew more and more accustomed to the Ways of the Force, and it was for this reason that earned him the attention of many Knights and Masters, seeing if the boy was eligible to become a Padawan. Like Kyle, Seth would often spend his time in archives reading up, and he also devoted time to hone his Lightsaber skills and Force abilities. Some of the initiates say that he is like the "Son" of Master Redbreak, thinking that it was some sort of tradition. At the age of 14, which was during the Clone Wars, Seth became a Padawan by showing his mastery with a lightsaber, and powerful Force abilities. Kyle, watching, was impressed, and took on the boy with great honour. During the course of the Clone Wars, Seth started to gain experience on the battlefield, and together, both he and Master Redbreak became an unbeatable team as they secured dozens of victories. He also started meeting other fellow Padawans such as Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Tyzen Xebec, and Nuru Kungurama (full Chiss name Kung'urama'nuruodo). Seth participated in many battles such as the Outer Rim battles, the Campaign on Umbara, the Third Battle of Felucia, Tatooine, and the Second Battle of Kamino. Biography Early Life (35 BBY- 21 BBY) : "Resides in your mind, the Force does. Allow it to guide, you should. Powerful is your mind. Seek alternatives you should, when against all odds." : -Master Yoda teaching Seth and a clan of initiates In the year 35 BBY, Seth was taken into the Temple as an infant, as all Jedi usually are. Sorted into the Squall Clan, Seth is often ahead of his fellow initiates, as the this clan was designed to be swift and careful. While training under his teacher, Master Yoda, Seth became more and more experienced in the Jedi Arts and the Force. As a result, he was regarded as the most promising pupil the Order has ever seen. While during his free time, Seth would go to the archives and read up on interesting topics to reel his mind with knowledge and careful thinking. When he turned 14, which was during the Second year of the Clone Wars, Seth was able to pass his Initiate Trials with exceptional skill. During the Apprenticeship Tournament, Seth was able to best all his fellow Jedi, and Master Redbreak, who was also at the tournament watching, took the young Farlast as his apprentice. image20120803-19-55-51.jpg|Farlast blocking Pha's strike image20120803-19-55-55.jpg|Farlast parrying image20120803-19-56-01.jpg|Farlast breaking through Pha's defenses image20120803-19-56-19.jpg|Farlast delivering a blow to Pha image20120803-19-56-36.jpg|Farlast slashing his saber at Pha image20120803-19-56-47.jpg|Pha falling after Farlast's blow image20120803-19-57-08.jpg|Pha blocking Farlast's strike image20120803-19-57-36.jpg|Farlast uses the Force to lift Pha Padawan and the Clone Wars (21 BBY) : "Well, it would appear that missions that a Padawan usually takes with his Master involve securing victories using armies and heavy machinery to win the day. And my friends say they find their missions boring" : "War time on the front lines is good enough for me Seth. To me, it's fun; taking down Droids with your lightsaber, leading an army, everything." : -Seth Farlast and Ahsoka Tano Shortly after beginning his apprenticeship, Farlast assumed the role of Jedi Commander, feeling confident that he was ready to join the fight against the Confederacy. During his time, he would often go to the archives and read up, and also spend some time working on his fighter, for he loved to tinker around with technology and reprogram them, and this tool would be critical in the future battles he would face. After going on several battles with Kyle, Seth began to gain experience of leading the Clone Army, as well as securing victories with minimal guidance from Redbreak. The Clone Troopers of the 422nd Defense Corps greatly admired him, and for his efforts, Redbreak gave Farlast his own fighter squadron to command, as well as command over the 5th platoon, ARC Pack, and SOURCE Squad. During the Clone Wars, Seth was also seen as a veteran of many battles, and has proven himself time and again as he lead the 5th platoon deep into enemy territory, fought with his Master, as well as other Jedi, and commanded his squadron during space battles, and also became a respected Jedi Ace pilot like his Master. 5th Platoon Notable Members *CL-5532 "Faunt" *CS-6666 "Vault" *CT-8774 "Screech" *CT-7434 "Mort" *CT-0023 "Butch" *CT-3333/209 "Typ" *CT-5521 "Hearken" *CT-8213/433 "Henge" *CT-6641 "B'tin" ARC Pack Members *CL-1248/442 "Blazer" *CL-5421 "Clasher" *CT-8887 "Snapper" *CT-6609/924 "Sleek" *CT-9982 "Creed" *CT-6631 "Trey" *CT-7729 "Gouge" *CT-0047 "Relt" SOURCE Squad Notable Members *CS-6668 "Celt" (ARC Trooper) *CT-5556 "Tak" (ARF Trooper) *CT-2210 "Gono" (ARC Trooper) *CL-1190 "Prey" (ARC Trooper) *CT-4430/776 "Tome" (ARF Trooper) *CT-6556 "Clove" (ARF Trooper) *CT-7651 "L'ain" (ARF Trooper and Medic) *CS-5759/119 "Nineteen" (ARC Trooper) Striker Squadron *Striker Leader: Seth Farlast *Striker One: CT-8879/355 "Scrape" *Striker Two: CT-2222 "Twos" *Striker Three: CT-7733 "Bull" *Striker Four: CT-0029 "Larp" *Striker Five: CT-1130/992 "Spont" Bardo Verwen (To be Expanded) Space Battle of Saleucami "Hey Seth, is this your first time in a space battle?" "You could say that Master Skywalker, but I have practiced my piloting skills." "Well, then it's about time you put those skills to use." -Seth Farlast and Anakin Skywalker As Generals Kenobi and Redbreak head down to the surface to find General Grievous, Anakin Skywalker and Seth Farlast were assigned to eliminate the remaining enemy fleet until reinforcements could arrive. Farlast, seeing that this is his first time in a space battle, began to worry if he was not able to survive out there, but Skywalker assures him that reamining confident and focused will keep him alive. With that, Farlast, along with Striker Squadron, launched from the hangar and prepared to meet the enemy. Vulture Droids were scattered everywhere pelting heavy damage on the Cruisers, but Seth, reamining confident and focused as Skywalker had told him, managed to take down a few fighters before moving on to a Separatist frigate, and even managed to take out the turbolasers that were damaging the Cruisers. He also managed to take down several Droid Tri-fighters and theirmissiles without suffering a scratch. Seth felt very confident, and soon, the Republic Cruisers had arrived; the reinforcements pelted the remaining enemy fleet. Back at the hangar, Skywalker congratulated Farlast on his imressive work out there, and said that he will inform Master Redbreak of his actions. Farlast, feeling pleased, felt as though he had just proven himself immensely out there, and that his Knighthood is coming sooner than he dreamed of. image20120811-02-16-33.jpg|Farlast engaging Hyena-Droid bombers image20120811-02-17-40.jpg|Farlast flying over the Resurgence image20120811-02-19-22.jpg|Farlast destroying the turbolasers of a Banking Clan frigate image20120811-02-19-04.jpg|Farlast making his way to a Recusant-light Cruiser image20120811-02-18-10.jpg|Farlast eliminating Tri-fighters and their missiles image20120811-02-20-43.jpg|Farlast making his way back to the command ship Battle of Excarga (To be Expanded) Second Battle of Kamino (To be Expanded) Category:Padawan Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Duelist Category:Jedi Commander Category:Champion Racer Category:Jedi Ace